Stay By My Side - Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger love story
by NickiTxox
Summary: New Headgirl Hermione Granger returns to Hogwarts for her final year without Harry and Ron. She is eager for a stress free year but her happiness comes crashing down around her when Malfoy is made Headboy. He is still the cruel arrogant person she knows all too well. After a series of events where Draco saves her life, Hermione realizes he isn't the man she thinks he is.
1. Chapter 1: First Day

Hermione POV

The war changed people, including myself and my friends. It had an unimaginable effect on us. Particularly on Harry, for some time now he has been suffering with something like PTSD. His nightmers are intense and some days he is just silent. It's rather upsetting for Ron and I to watch out best friend suffer so much. He now has Ginny in his life, yes they are together and i couldn't be happier for them. Those two were always meant to be. She helps him in more way than one, there has been a massive change since they became and I both realized that we had feelings for one another after the war...after Fred died. We officially got together. I felt like he needed me in some way; he was grieving for Fred and in some weird way it was like as if we were brought together by the war.

Unfortunately it was only Ginny and I who were returning to Hogwarts for our 7th year. Ron and Harry decided to stay behind to train with Aurors. They had already got accepted during the Summer so they really had no need to come back. The thought of being alone in Hogwarts for a year without Ron and Harry saddens me. But I know that they are old enough to make their own life choices. Ginny, Harry, Ron and I stood in the train station saying goodbye to one another. Ginny and Harry were saying a tearful bye to one another.

"Don't cry Ginny, we will see one another soon. I love you" said Harry is a husky voice while kissing Ginny on the forehead.

"I love you too Harry. I can't stand the thought of being without you this year" Ginny tells him with tears streaming down her face

"You'll be alright honey" Harry says wrapping his arms around Ginny, embracing her.

I stood near Harry and Ginny hand in hand with Ron. I spin around so I'm facing Ron. He wraps his arms around me.

"I'll miss you" he whispers in my ear

"I'll miss you too" I tell him. I move my face closer to his until our lips touch. We kiss tenderly until we are disturbed by Harry.

"Come on Hermione and Ginny. You two better get on board the train or you'll both miss it" He says lacing his fingers with Ginny's.

"Yeah" I say. "C'mon Ginny we better get going"

Ginny wipes away her tears before moving up to Harry and passionately kisses him. "I love you" I heard her whisper to Harry.

Meanwhile I kiss Ron once again. "Write to me soon" I tell him

"I will, don't worry. I love you Hermione" He says sadly before planting a soft kiss on my forehead.

"I love you too Ronald, I'll see you soon" I tell him before I make my way towards Ginny who was still embracing Harry.

"Sorry to disturb, but we really need to get moving Ginny" I say awkwardly. I hear Ron grunt from behind me and i heard him whisper 'get a room' under his breath. I knew Ron hated it when Harry and his sister kissed around him. I guess it's understandable in a way, if i had a younger brother or sister i wouldn't feel comfotable watching him/her kiss one of my best friends. I elbowed Ron in the arm telling him to behave.

"Go on Ginny. You don't want to miss your train" Harry says rolling his eyes at a grinning Ron.

"Okay I'm coming Hermione. I… will see…you soon Harry. I love you" said Ginny as she tries to fight back the tears. Harry and Ginny kiss once again, they both ignored Ron's annoyed sigh. When they break apart Harry looks at me.

"I'll see you soon Hermione. Good luck, make sure to study hard" he smiles. I giggled.

"I always do Harry. Write to me soon yeah?"

"Of course"

As Ginny and I board the Hogwarts express we make our way towards the window to wave goodbye to Ron and Harry. Ginny wiping away tears falling on her cheek, wave's bye to Harry blowing him kisses and mouthing to him "see you soon". I wave to Ron with a smile on my face trying not to cry. I did not want to be emotional like Ginny. Ron waves to me before turning to Harry. Before I knew it the Hogwarts express started moving and making its way to Hogwarts.

Ginny and I sat at the Gryffindor table waiting for Professor McGonagall to start the New Year's assembly. I sat there listening to Ginny rambling on about Harry. Or maybe I zoned out… Don't get me wrong, Ginny is my best friend and I love her to pieces, but I can't stand it when she talks nonstop about something. Harry has been the topic for the past hour since we set foot in Hogwarts that morning.

"Hermione aren't you listening" Ginny's voice interrupts my thought

"Sorry, what were you saying" I ask

"I was asking you if you think I should write to Harry tonight or during the week. I don't want to seem like the annoying girlfriend who sends her boyfriend letters all the time. What do you think?"

"I think you should write to him tomorrow" I tell her. "But it's up to you. I probably won't write to Ron until tomorrow."

"Yeah maybe I should" she says. She then starts talking to something else. Honestly I felt kind of guilty for not listening to my best friend, oh well; all what I had to do was nod and go along with it.

While Ginny was talking I let my eyes wander the spacious and noisy room, the great hall. I looked between all the heads over at the Slytherin table until they paused on a familiar blond head.

Draco Malfoy.

He had a hard cold expression on his face. Even when he spoke to Pansy Parkinson, whom I presumed was his girlfriend. Parkinson had her fingers laced with Malfoys and whispered something in his ear. He looked angry at first, and then he smirked and pressed his lips to hers. I wrinkled my nose in disgust before McGonagall's voice echoed the room.

"Attention everybody" McGonagall said in a stern voice. The whole room stopped talking and began to listen.

"I hope you all had a great summer and welcome back to Hogwarts" she smiles. McGonagall went into a few speeches along with a few other staff members. "I'd like to also wish a warm Welcome to our new additons to this school. I hope each and every one of the students in this school makes our new First years feel extremely welcome and not to hesitate if any of them are lost or need help with something."

One hour later the assembly was over and all students were told to go back to their dorms and get a good rest before classes started the next day. I was sharing one with Ginny this year. I was thankful. On our way back to the dorm Ginny said she needed to go to the bathroom so I went ahead. While I was walking I heard a familiar voice from behind

"Hey mud blood" the voice sneered

I kept walking, I didn't even turn around. "What do you want Malfoy"

"Look at me while I'm speaking to you Granger" he says in a cold voice

I sighed "Or what Malfoy… you'll hex me?"

"I'm not afraid to" I could almost feel his smirk at the back of my neck as I carried on walking and he was trailing behind.

"Will you please stop following me" I said angry. Still walking and not looking at him

"I can do what I want… seeming as I'm the head boy"

This made me stop walking, though I did not look at him.

"You're the head boy? Yeah right. I'm sure you can come up with something better than that."

"It's true mud blood. Even ask McGonagall. She told me I'm head boy this morning" I could still feel his smirk at the back of my head

"And who's the head girl" I ask

"You" he said sounding disgusted. I swung around facing Malfoy. I looked into his somewhat beautiful grey eyes.

"Me" I ask

"Yes you mud blood"

"But I wasn't told…."

"McGonagall was looking for you in the great hall ten minutes ago, but you already left. She told me to come look for you to tell you to come see her in her office" he tells me

"Oh" I say lamely.

"Well come on mud blood. I have not got all day; I've got stuff to do." he said harshly.

"Yes I'd love to be head girl" I tell Mcgonagall. There was no words to describe my excitment. Mcgonagall went through the expectations of us. We were not to abuse our position. we were to keep an eye on other students, never allow arguments/fights get out of hand and we were given the authority to take points from students and also give out detention. Of course school rules still applied to us and if we ever misbehaved in any way, our power would be taken away. This should be interesting.

Malfoy moaned. "Ah that means I will have to share a room with her"

"Tough" I sneered

"To make things clearer, you shall both have seperate bedrooms but will be sharing a common room" says McGonagall as she makes her way out of the office. Malfoy and I follow

She leads us to a large door and hands us two keys each.

"Before i allow you in, are you both clear in the instructions on your head boy and girl duties?" she asks us. Malfoy and I both nod.

"This will be you room for the rest of the year. Please treat it with care" McGonagall said. "Any questions or theroys, please don't hesitate in coming to see me. I understand that both of you will do a fine job this year. I chose the two of you for Head Boy and Girl for a reason and I hope you'll live up to the expectations of this position."

"Don't worry, I would never dream of abusing this position. I'm very grateful you chose me and i will do my best to make you proud." I tell her.

She smiled warmly. "I'm satisfied to hear that Ms Granger. I knew from the moment you first walked into this school that you're meant to be Head Girl."

Malfoy made a strange disaproving noice and McGonagall sighed. "And of course I always believed that you would handle this position very well also, Mr Malfoy."

Draco huffed. "Very well. I just didn't think you would chose me... that's all."

"Mr Malfoy, i know what you are referring to. If i didn't think you were worthy enough i wouldn't of chosen you. The past is the past. It's over now and your... choices previously are irrelevent to you being Head Boy." Malfoy shifted uncomfortably when McGonagall mentioned the past. He and I both knew what she was referring to. I wonder how Malfoy coped after the war. Did he, or is he, suffering like Harry did?

"Well i've got duties to attend to." McGonagall say. "Please make yourself at home and take a good rest before the first official school day tomorrow. And one more thing i need to say... no funny business between you too. We've had it happen between previous Head Boy and Girls in this school and i certainly would not like a repeat of it." And with that, she left. I blushed a deep red after i realized what she was talking about.

I stepped inside. The room was simply beautiful. It was big with two red leather couches, a black marble fireplace, a book shelf - I would definitely use up it's space, that is of course if Malfoy didn't want any of his books to be placed on it also - and a few wall hangings. There were three doors in the room. I opened one of the doors which revealed green wallpaper and black bed sheet covers.

"This must be your room" I say to Malfoy. He stepped inside the room and looked around.

"Hm... it is. Well you can leave now Granger" he sneers.

"I'm glad to" I sneer back before slamming his door.

I soon find my own room. It had beautiful ruby red wallpaper with a white closet and a chest of drawers. I had a double bed with golden sheets. I smiled as I unloaded some of my clothes from my trunk and started hanging them up in my new closet.

Sometime later I was lighting a fire in the fireplace in the main room. Malfoy was still in his bedroom. I could not help but wonder what he was doing in there? I was interrupted by an owl tapping on the window. There was a letter, attached. I had a good idea who it was from. I smiled as I tore open the envelope and took the letter out. It read….

Dear Hermione

I'm going to keep this short and simple, as I don't want to pester you on your first day back.

How is your first day going for you? Have you had any problems? Right now as I write, Harry is writing Ginny a letter. I can't help but wonder if it's a story he's writing her because he has been writing for a solid 20 minutes. Bloody hell. The soppyness between those two makes me feel sick sometimes.

I miss you like crazy, it's not funny. I can't stop thinking about you. It's not the same here without you. Harry and I start our Aurors training tomorrow, so that should be interesting. What are you plans for the rest of your day?

Tell Ginny I said hi when you get the chance.

I love you

From Ron x

I smiled as I read the letter. I love getting letters, especially from my boyfriend. I got a piece of paper from my note book and wrote….

Dear Ron.

My first day is brilliant! You'll never guess what happened. I'm the Head Girl! I'm so excited and happy. I've always wanted to be Head Girl, of course you already know that considering that every year i've been disapointed that i was never chosen. It's a pity yourself and Harry are not here to share my joy. The room I'm living in is amazing. I love it.

Unfortunately the Head Boy is Malfoy. I do not know what possessed Ms McGonagall to make him of all people Head Boy. It's beyond me. But don't worry; I'm going to avoid him as much as I can. I want a stress free year.

So yes, that's the only thing that's happened today so far. I don't know what's to come. Anything is possible in Hogwarts.

I miss you too by the way. I wish you were here. Harry too.

Love you.

Always, Hermione

P.S Tell Harry that I said Hello please and i expect a letter from him soon. Oh and by the way, I find the 'Soppyness' between Harry and Ginny rather cute.

I folded up the piece of paper and put it in an envelope and put Ron's name on the front. Just when I was about to attach the letter to the owl Malfoy came out of his room.

"Ah Granger, I see your already writing to your precious ginger weaselbee" He smirked

"Yes, and don't talk about Ron like that you ferret" I snap. I attached the letter to the owl and watched it spread it's wings and take off..

"I can do and say what I want Granger. Don't presume that you can back-chat me now that you're Head Girl" he mocks

"You're a horrid human being anyway Malfoy. Do yourself a favour and sof off" I growl

"Feisty now are we… I like the feisty girls" he says in a sexy voice moving closer to me. I stood still as a statue. I mentally told myself to slap the git, but I remained still. WHY? A few seconds later he was only inches away from me. I could feel his warm breath. As I looked into his stormy grey and I realized for the first time that Malfoy sexy looking. 'No' I mentally thought. 'You have a boyfriend Hermione Granger. You can't think things like this towards other boys. Ron will hate you'. I held my breath as he tilted my chin towards his face. He smirked as I remained silent. 'Get out of this now Hermione' I screamed to myself. I followed my head and I pushed Malfoy away.

Malfoy smirked. "I know you want me Granger and I know you find me super sexy"

"Don't flatter yourself" I say trying to make my voice sound fierce

Malfoy smirked again. Ugh, I really hated his evil smirks.

"Someday Granger, You'll admit it to yourself…. The day when I make you fall in love with me"

"I love Ron" I spat "And who on earth would fall in love with you. You're a sarcastic, evil, mean little cockroach"

He looked quite offended by my comment but then he said "That's one of the reasons why all the girls fall in love with me… they love the bad boys" he smirked again.

"As I said don't flatter yourself. And you'll never get me to fall in love with you" I rolled my eyes

"We'll see about that Granger" was the last thing he said to me before he went into his bedroom closing the door behind him.

I sighed as I made my way to my bedroom for my first night in my new bed.

This sure was going to be a long year…


	2. Chapter 2: Why Malfoy Of All People?

**Hermione POV**

The next morning I woke up feeling tired and sluggish. I sat up in my new bed and wiped my eyes. I got up and got changed into my uniform. I used my wand to straighten my hair and I wore a little bit of makeup, which consisted of golden eye shadow, mascara and lip balm. As I was about to make my way to the great hall for breakfast I noticed that Malfoy had already left. I went down to the great hall and sat next to Ginny whom was all smiles and full of laughter. I presumed she had already got a letter from Harry.

"Hi Hermione, how are you today" she says poruing herself some apple juice.

"I'm okay Gin, and you?"

"I'm fabulous" she beams. I giggled.

"So you got a letter from Harry" I ask

"Yes I did Mione. It was a beautiful letter and he told me he loved me like ten times and… and… Oh my god Hermione you got head girl. I forgot, that's brilliant" I tried to ignore the fact that she changed the subject from Harry to me being head girl, but I smiled.

"Yes I did Ginny and thank you." I say "I'm sure you already know, but unfortunately Malfoy is my new roommate." Ginny gave a sympathetic look as I sighed.

"So what's it like sharing a room with Malfoy?" Ginny whispers. I glanced over at Malfoy sitting over at the Slytherin table with his fellow goons, Goyle, Crabbe _( A/N: Crabbe isn't dead in my story)_ Blaise and Pansy. Malfoy caught my gaze and smirked. God I hated when he smirked at me…

"I hate that evil cockroach" I mumble gritting my teeth "He is a nightmare Ginny. I want to die. He takes a very long time in the bathroom and he never cleans up after himself around the common room"

Ginny laughed and we continued chatting. Breakfast was soon over and everybody started to make their way to their first class. I had charms first, and Ginny had ancient ruins. I said bye to Ginny and I started to make my way to class. As I was walking down the corridors I saw Malfoy with Parkinson pressed up against a wall… and they were kissing. There was nobody in the isolated corridor except me, malfoy and Parkinson. Pansy had her arms wrapped around Draco's neck while he kissed her hungrily. I stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do. I cleared my throat. Malfoy immediately pushed Pansy away and spun around with an angry expression on his face.

"What do you want mud blood" he yells

"Oh nothing. I was just simply walking past on my way to charms and I saw both of you here" I gave my best smirk to both of them.

"Shut up you stupid Mud Blood… your just jealous because Weasley is not here to kiss you like Drakey is kissing me" said pug faced Pansy.

"I'm Jealous of people like you? Give me a break Parkinson. Now if you don't mind I have to go to class" I say. "See you later Malfoy" I say in a mocking voice. Malfoy clenches his jaw so tight that I was surprised that his teeth did not break.

The school day flew by. In potions we made a few potions and took some notes and we are on a new topic in charms. Nothing special happened. As I sat in the great hall during dinner talking to Ginny about our day I could not help but let my eyes wander the Slytherin table. Draco sat there with his blonde hair with a messy look to it and the first 2 or 3 buttons of his shirt open. I found him attractive; I could see why all the Slytherin females swooned over him. Then Ron popped in my mind, was it wrong to find another guy attractive whilst in a relationship. Technically it was not cheating, so I don't think I'm doing anything wrong. Ron will only ever be the only one for me. I love Ron. He is the most kind, decent, honest boy I ever met. Despite the fact that he can be a bit... well not so intelligent at times. But that is okay, everybody has their flaws. I rolled my eyes as Malfoy gave me one of his famous smirks. What is it with this guy and his smirks?

"I'm going back to my room Ginny. I'll see you tomorrow" I tell her.

"Okay Hermione. Bye"

As I was walking towards the door of the great hall I accidently let my eyes dart over to the Slytherin table. Malfoy was gone? He must have already left. I was wrong; as I was walking down the corridors someone grabbed me and dragged me into a closet. I tried to yelp, but the person had their hand on my mouth so I could not speak. The closet was pitch black, I could not see or hear anything. I backed up against the wall.

"Who's there" I said trying to sound fierce but failed.

"Hello mud blood" said a sneering voice

"What the hell Malfoy, why did you drag me in here" I screamed.

"Quit screaming Granger, someone will hear"

"Well I hope somebody does" I screamed again. Malfoy flung his cold hand over my mouth for a couple a seconds. I tried to break free from his grasp.

"I will only let go till you calm down" he says

I stopped moving and mentally cursed to myself. When Malfoy removed his hand from my mouth I took a deep breath.

"What do you want" I said in a harsh voice

"Payback for spying on me and Parkinson earlier"

I sighed, "I was not spying. I was simply walking to class and I saw you two. I did not want to. And I'm not going to tell anybody if that's what you're wondering"

All of a sudden I heard Malfoy fist pound on the wall next to me. I could feel his breath on my cheek. I could not see him, but he was close.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for Malfoy" I yelped

Silence

Silence

"Malfoy" I screeched. "What the hell is the matter with you"

"Just shut it Granger. You and I were not in here okay" he says to me before leaving the closet slamming the door behind him. What just happend? Malfoy was beyond weird. I thought about it more as I made my way back to my common room. Malfoy was not there yet, thank merlin! I could not deal with him right now. I changed into a pair of grey sweats with a red tank top and I tied my hair back into a loose ponytail. I sat on the red leather couch and made a start on my homework. About a half an hour later Malfoy came bursting through the door. He gave me a weird stern look, "Evening Granger"

I did not say anything, I just nodded. I was still creeped out about today's events... especially in the closet. He frowned when he saw the books and pages belonging to me sprawled out on the couch.

"Always the perfect one" he mocks

"Well Malfoy, you won't get anywhere in life if you don't do work" I say

"You always have to come back with smart ass comments don't you mud blood" he says coming closer to me. I shivered.

"Go away" I spat back. By this time I was standing up and we were only inches away from each other.

"Come on Granger. I know you want me deep down admit it to yourself" he smirked

"Never in a million years Malfoy will I ever want you"

"Is that so" he says moving closer to me. He puts his hand behind my neck and tilts my head towards his. He was looking at my lips, I had a pretty good idea what he was going to do. Suddenly everything else was forgotten, Ron… everything. I was standing there with my lips only inches away from Malfoys and….

"I knew you wanted me" Malfoy exclaimed as he backed away from me with one hell of a smirk on his face. That bloody git! He was not really going to kiss me! It was a trick, a sick, horrible twisted trick. Well he is a Slytherin, what do I expect? I blushed a deep red.

"You prick. I don't want you, I never have and I never will" I yell

"That's funny. Because you were more than willing to kiss me there a minute ago" he had amusement in his eyes

"Was not" I snapped

"Were too" she said back in a deep voice. Man there was something really wrong with me

"Was not" I repeated. He smirked.

"Were too"

"Was not"

"Were too"

"Was not"

"Were too"

"Was not"

"Were too"

"JUST SHUT UP MALFOY YOU FERRET" I scream

"Granger is getting feisty again. I sure do like feisty girls. They are the best"

"You are so annoying" I say

"I'm not annoying. I'm just irresistible" He wiggles his eyebrows

"Sod off Malfoy. I've had enough of you for one day" I say as I made my way to my bedroom. I could feel his smirk at the back of my neck.

I changed into my pyjamas and went into bed. I tossed and turned for I don't know how long. For some reason I could not get Malfoy out of my head. I thought about his eyes… his beautiful grey eyes and his bleach blonde hair which I quite liked.

'What the hell Hermione' I thought to myself.

'You have a boyfriend for goodness sake. You love Ron. You should not be thinking about other boys'

I was going mad. If I loved Ron then why could I not get Draco Malfoy out of my head? Malfoy was my sworn enemy and ex death eater. People like him are not worth it! I should not waste my brain power on him. I should be thinking about Ron… not Draco freaking Malfoy. I felt so guilty… what if I did kiss Malfoy. That's would be considered cheating. What the hell was wrong with me? I was becoming brain washed and mad. I would probably get over it if it was Neville Longbottom I was thinking about…. But Malfoy…..

Why Draco Malfoy of all people?

That night I cried myself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: An Awkward Moment

**Hermione POV /** _3 weeks later_

Time has passed. It has only been 3 weeks since I first came back to Hogwarts. Nothing new has happened; Just the usual school and study. I spend most of my time trying to avoid the ferret Malfoy. He'd throw his usual insults and snarky comments at me but I mostly ignored him. Ron and I sent each other letters often, only about twice a week. It was really hitting me now; how much I missed spending days with Harry and Ron. I know I wouldn't be separated from them forever but it still hit me.

It was a Sunday. I sat in the court yard doing simply nothing. I was rather depressed lately trying to come to terms without having Harry and Ron by my side. It was a strange feeling and i felt homesick in a way. I sat on a stone thinking and reflecting on life until an all too familiar voice was heard.

"What are you doing out here on your own Granger?" He asks me.

"What's does it look like Malfoy?" I reply, not looking up at him.

He frowned. "Nothing."

"Well done." I sneer.

"Ha Granger you're hilarious."

"Aren't I just. Now sod off !" I said harshly, surprised at my own tone of voice.

"Fine be like that then" He spat before storming off. Was I too harsh? I was definitely going mad.

"Please Mione come to Hogsmeade with me." Ginny begged me as we sat for Dinner in the Great Hall.

"Sorry Ginny I really don't feel up to it. I have homework to catch up on and I have to drop off some books of at the library." I tell her politely as I finish what's on my plate.

"Okay then. Are you one hundred per cent sure you don't want to come? I'm heading off soon." she asks me.

I nodded. "Yes Gin. You go now. I'll be okay here. I'll go with you the next time."

I said bye to Ginny before she left and made her way to Hogsmeade. I went back to my common room; I grabbed some books from the book shelf that I needed to drop off at the library. Malfoy was not there, and I did not care where he was!

After a few minutes I went into the library and I gave the books to the librarian. When finished I started to browse the section on spells and potions looking for a new book to keep me company. Whilst I was looking I saw a blonde haired male and a raven claw girl at the other side of the room, well out of sight in a isolated section of the library.

They looked dangerously close... which was discomforting to see especially since this was in public... and the library of all places.

A soft moan escaped the girls lips.

Merlin! Does anyone in this school have any manners or self respect!?

The female raven claw was sitting on a desk whilst Malfoy was standing in front of her. He was whispering something in her ear; she smiled and pulled his face to hers until their lips touched. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. It was not long ago that he was snogging Pansy in the corridor. In some ways I felt sorry for the raven claw who he was kissing. I knew he was a player and she'd be unaware. Just like when he tricked me into almost kissing him 3 weeks ago. I shivered at the memory.

"Do you enjoy watching people Granger?" I heard him say, I was immediately pulled out of my thoughts. Malfoy's furious gaze darted over to me and I took a step back in embarrassment. He was still standing in front of the raven claw girl. He turned back to her and pecked her lips.

I tried to escape the awkward scene, but failed miserably when I accidently back up against a stack of books causing them to all topple over behind my feet. Flustered, I quickly gathered them up before the sleepy librarian could notice the commotion. Malfoy burst into laughter at my unfortunate situation, but the Raven Claw remained silent. In fact her whole expression made it look like she felt sorry for me. I would probably feel sorry for me too if I saw how pathetic I looked.

"I'll see you later Tricia." Malfoy says in a sexy voice. Tricia, the raven claws name smiled and made her way out of the library. I was just about to make a dash for it myself until he grabbed my wrists.

"You did not answer my question Granger. Do you enjoy watching people like this?" he sneers, clearly taking pride in my discomfort.

"It was an accident." I said just as I stacked up the final book. "I was just... browsing and... and you and the Raven claw were just there. I-It's not my fault."

"Ha ha. Just like when you saw me with Pansy was an accident?"

I sighed "Just leave me alone Malfoy, watching you snog other girls is the last thing I want to see. So don't flatter yourself."

I leave the library and go to the common room. Malfoy of course was following me. When I reached the common room I immediately make my way to my bedroom to get away from Malfoy. He grabbed my hand.

"Where do you think you're going mud blood? We are not done talking."

"Well I'm done talking to you." I yell. I decide go to the bathroom instead. I fill the bath with warm soapy water to take a bath. I take off all my clothes and put one of my toes in the water to test it. I smiled with pleasure as the warmth of the water went through my skin. I wash my hair first with strawberry shampoo before washing my body with lavender scented body wash. I sit back in the bath and relax, enjoying having a bit of time to myself. All of a sudden there is a loud knock at the door.

Knock

Knock

Knock

KNOCK

I shrieked. 'Dammit I forgot to lock the door' I thought.

"Open the door now Granger. I left my cloak hanging in there." Malfoy sounded frustrated

"No Malfoy..." I was desperate. "I'm in the bath... don't you dare open that door"

"But Granger I'm going out now and I don't go anywhere without my cloak... just let me in. I won't look" He whined.

"Yes you will. I'm getting out now. I'll get you your cloak" I say as I look over beside the sink to see Malfoys cloak was indeed hanging off the towel rack.

"Too late, I'm coming in" He says as he turns the door handle. I spring out of the bath and grab the red towel and put it over my body just in time before Malfoy sees me. Malfoy walked casually in the bathroom and grabbed his ring of the sink and looked at me; eyeing my body up and down.

"YOU STUPID FERRET. HOW DARE YOU. YOU COULDN'T JUST WAIT TWO MINUTES HUH?"

"Hm Granger you do have a nice body" he says eyeing me up and down.

"LEAVE MALFOY... YOU HAVE YOUR CLOAK SO GET OUT" I yelled.

"Calm down Granger... Don't get your knickers in a twist... oh I forgot... You're not wearing any" He smirked. Despite the heat rising to my cheeks, my blood boiled. Who does this stupid cockroach think he is? "Oh my I just made Granger blush" he sneers

"Ah you're so annoying. Just go and leave me alone" I was making my voice sound fierce. I walked towards Malfoy and gave him a tug on the chest and make him get out of the bathroom. He did not budge. He just stood there smirking. I was getting angrier by the minute. I pushed and pushed and pushed... still the ferret did not move. Dammit!

"Why are you not moving? Get out now."

"This is my bathroom too mud blood." he snapped.

"It's not your bathroom when it's being accompanied by another person. Have a bit of respect for once in your life."

"Coming from the naked girl standing in front of me."

I am about to give him a piece of my mind until I realized something...

A cold shiver spread through out my whole body... oh no.

I was so wrapped up in Malfoy and trying to get the annoying cockroach to leave me alone; I had accidently put my hands on my hips letting go of the towel. The red towel fell in front of my feet. The look on Malfoy's face was mostly stunned...but hungry? Immediately picking up the towel wrapping it around me, I dashed to my bedroom trying my best to prevent the tears from falling. My cheeks were redder than the towel I had around my wet body.

I slammed my Bedroom door behind me, double checking that I had locked it. I took a few deep breaths trying to calm myself down. This was a complete and utter disaster... no way was I ever going to live this down. No man has ever seen me fully naked, not even Ron, my Boyfriend. The fact that Malfoy was the first, by a disastrous accident, caused me to feel a mixture of emotions which mainly consisted of shame.

Why did I have to stand there and argue with him? Why didn't I just leave once he came in? So stupid.

"Who'd have thought that the mud blood had such a great body under the baggy clothes" Malfoy sneered from behind the door.

I bit down on my tongue, knowing that whatever I was going to say to him, he was going to be provoked anyway. There was no way that I could face talking to him now anyway.

I cannot believe Draco Malfoy has just seen me naked. I can't believe it! After I got dressed I jumped into my bed sinking my head into the fluffy pillow. Why do these types of things have to happen to me? I mentally cried to myself! I'm so embarrassed! What if Malfoy uses this against me for the rest of my life at Hogwarts?

He's going to make my life a living hell.

.I've only been back to school for 3 weeks and already I want to curl up in a hole and die. I've just embarrassed myself in front of the enemy...

This is definitely not going to end well.


	4. Chapter 4: Heartbreak

**Hermione POV -**

I awoke the next morning stifling a loud yawn. It was Monday. I put on my uniform and fixed myself up to have breakfast down in the great hall. I grabbed my bag and went into the common room. Malfoy was standing by the marble fireplace with a grin on his face. I was confused for a moment then I remembered what happened last night... me... with no towel. I looked down at my feet to hide the embarrassment on my face.

"Hi Granger." he said in a mocking voice

"Hello." I simply said

"Plan on taking a bath today?" he grinned.

"None of your business." I said knowing too well that he was trying to mess with me.

"I bet that weaselbee has never seen you naked." he smirked. I gasped... Ron... my boyfriend. I realized that I had not received a letter from him in days. It felt like weeks. Why did I not get a letter from him? I was the last person to send him a letter... so why did he not reply?

"Nothing to say Granger huh?"

"Leave me alone Malfoy." I snapped.

"So I'll take that as a no . I'm the only person that has seen you naked then." he sneers crossing his arms over his chest with a look full of pride in my torment.

I decided to ignore him. I made my way out the common room slamming the door behind me. Malfoy was right. Ron has never seen me naked. Ron and I never got intimate with each other. We were close to it a couple of times but I pulled out at the last minute. I never stopped to ask myself why.

I thought it was particularly odd that Ron hasn't yet wrote to me yet. Usually he would have done so by now. So what has changed? 'Maybe he is just busy' I thought to myself. I shrugged it all off and sat next to Ginny in the great hall. While I was sitting I noticed Ginny smiling down at a white piece of paper with familiar writing on it.

"Is that letter from Harry?" I ask her peering in.

"Yes it is. I received it this morning. It's so lovely of him to send me a letter so early in the morning" she says her smile bigger than it was 3 seconds ago.

"It's great..." I mumbled. She gave me a questioning look.

"What's the matter... did Ron send you one?"

"I did not get one for almost a week. I don't know whats up." I say.

"That bloody git. Has he seriously not got ten minutes spare to write his girlfriend a letter!?" said Ginny with an unusual tone of anger in her voice.

"It's okay Ginny... really it is." I say wanting to change the subject.

"It's not okay Hermione. Ron can't just think that he can pick you up and drop you off whenever he likes. He's bloody disgusting..."

"Whoa hold on there Ginny. It's only a letter... I can get over it." I gave her a questioning look. She had a guilty look on her face which caused me further confusion.

"Ginny is there something you're not telling me?" I ask worried.

"Um... I don't think we should talk about this here Hermione" she mumbles looking everywhere but my eyes. Okay now I was really worried.

"What is going on?" I demand

"Come to the astronomy tower with me." she says getting up of her chair and walking towards the exit, her eyes still didn't meet mine.

After watching Ginny pace up and down for several minutes I could not take it anymore. This was getting beyond ridiculous.

"Ginny what is it? You're driving me crazy!"

"I don't know how to put this Hermione." she began. "It's not an easy topic to discuss."

"Is it about Ron?" I question. She nodded.

"Well come on then... Before school starts." I say checking my watch. School does not start till another half hour. I had plenty of time. I would sit here for that length of time if i had to.

"Okay, but promise me you won't be mad at me." Ginny took a deep breath.

"I promise... now please just tell me." I was getting impatient at this point.

"Okay" she began. "Yesterday... or maybe it was the day before, I can't remember. I received a letter from Harry. In the letter Harry said that he saw Ron with another girl... he did not know whether it would be best to tell you or not..."

My hand flung to my mouth. I can't believe I'm hearing this.

"Hermione." she continued looking upset. "Harry saw Ron kiss a girl down an alleyway after they finished a days worth of training... I'm sorry. I didn't want you to find out this way and neither did Harry. We both thought that Ron would make contact with you at this stage..."

"I don't believe you... Ron would not do that to me." I cried. My heart pounded against my chest and tears clogged my vision.

Ginny hugged me as I sobbed into her jumper. "I'm so so sorry Hermione. Harry told Ron that he should arrange to meet up with you in Hogsmeade to confess, but obviously that didn't happen. I even wrote to him too and gave him a right telling off... I just can't believe that he would do something like this, ever."

"Who is she?" I sniffed.

"She is a slytherin who skipped seventh year this year. We don't know her; Harry did not even who she was. Harry confronted Ron about what he saw and he soon found out about her name. Her name is Sarah, I don't know her surname. I'm so sorry Hermione. I literally started screaming when I read the letter. I can't believe that my brother has become such a pig" she says patting my back.

I could not believe that this was happening. Ron was with another girl. I told myself to shrug it off... it could easily be some sick joke. But I knew that my friends would not lie to me about something as serious as this. I was only gone for 3 weeks and already Ron is doing the dirty... what if it was going on before I boarded the Hogwarts express a couple of weeks ago? I felt like my head was going to explode trying to make sense of everything. I thought Ron and I had something special? When I remained silent Ginny gave me a worried look.

"Please say something..." she says sounding worried.

"What did I do to deserve this?" I sobbed harder.

"You did nothing wrong Hermione. This is all Ron's fault; every bit of it. He does not deserve you. All what you have done is try to be a good girlfriend and make him happy. But that was not good enough for him. Ugh that bloody git makes me sick to the stomach. What on earth possessed him." Ginny was boiling with anger at this stage and I thought that maybe I should have been the one to calm her down.

"It's no wonder he did not reply to my letter... he was probably too busy getting it on with that Sarah." I yelled full of anger and hurt. I sat on the cold stone ground and buried my head in my hands. "I loved him... and he threw it all back in my face."

"I'm sorry" Ginny said again. "I did not mean for it to turn out like this. I swear when I get my hands on the fool I'll- "

"You don't need to sort him out. It's fine."

"Hermione."

"Honestly Ginny, I don't even want to talk about this anymore. Thanks for telling me but I think I'll get going now. I need to clear my head."

All of a sudden I did not feel like going to school. I did not feel like working and studying. I wanted to be alone.

"Ginny can you please let on that I'm sick and I won't be coming into school. I don't feel like going in" I tell her whilst wiping my eyes.

"Of course." she looks at me sympathetically. "But I don't like leaving you on your own, not when you're like this."

"It's fine. I need to be alone for a while." I smiled, both of us knew well that it was forced.

"Okay well let me know if you need anything, okay?" she says dragging me in for a hug. "Don't let an idiot like him bring you down. He does not know what he is missing" she whispers in my ear.I said goodbye to Ginny and started to walk to my common room, wiping away the tears not wanting to see anybody.

Just as I was near the common room I saw Malfoy, Pansy, Goyle, Crabbe and Blaise all in a gang in the corridor. They were talking, laughing and jeering, they were damn loud. I sighed as I put my head down and tried to ignore and walk past them. I could almost feel their smirks. I came to a halt when I heard Malfoy say something to his goons.

"So yeah anyway, I was sitting down minding my own business and she suddenly came out of the bathroom naked and tried to seduce me." said Malfoy to his goons. Everyone laughed and sneered looking in my direction. My heart stopped. He could not be that cruel, could he? Who am I kidding; he is a Slytherin for crying out loud. He enjoys making people's lives a misery. The fact that he just told a massive lie about ME trying to seduce him naked... so not true. I ACCIDENTLY dropped my towel, he knew damn well what happened. If he was not being such a girl about his stupid cloak in the first place none of this would have happened.

"I always knew the mud blood was desperate. You could not just keep your hands off could you?" Pug faced Pansy growled in my direction.

I spun around staring straight at Malfoy and his sneering goons.

"Why don't you all do yourselves a favour and leave me alone. I've had it with you fools." I yelled, catching them all by surprise. "You especially Malfoy, just when I thought you couldn't turn into an even bigger and annoying prat."

"Mud blood is too scared to admit that she tried to seduce Draco." said Blaise in a deep voice. Everyone laughed again. "It's pathetic, really."

"That is not what happened... and he knows it." I say gesturing towards the smirking Malfoy; not daring to look at him in the eyes.

"As if you're to be believed you filthy mud blood." Crabbe exclaimed and high-fived Goyle.

"Now Granger is in denial. I know she finds me attractive; I see her checking me out all the time. One day I was faking to be nice to her and she had it in her head that I was in love with her. So that's when she decided to try and seduce me." Malfoy smirked. Everyone started laughing. Pansy shot daggers at me.

I shook my head in disbelief. First I find out that there a possibility Ron cheats on me then some crazy sick rumur is about to be spread about me. I blinked to fight back the tears. There was no way I was going to cry in front of these horrid people. I was about to defend myself and say something back, but I simply had no energy left in me to fight back.

"I've had enough. Just leave me alone" I say lamely before turning back around towards the common room. Malfoy was wide eyed; I think he half expected me to go mental at him. But he did seem pleased that he had power over me. I would do anything to rip his eyeballs out.

But right now... I had no energy left in me. I wanted to curl up into a hole and die. I very slowly got changed out of my uniform and went into my bed. I cried into my pillow; sleep soon found me. I slept for what seemed like days.


	5. Chapter 5: Blood And Pain

**Hermione POV**

Deep down I knew that there was two sides to every story, and Ron most likely had one. Whether or not I was ready to hear his side, I do not know. I do know that right now my heart wasn't in the right place, I was too consumed with heartache and confusion to even contact him to demand answers. I should have done that straight away. Any other girl in my position would have, right? For all I know the whole thing could be a complete misunderstanding and that Ron is faithful to me.

 _Surely he wouldn't betray my trust... we've known each other for too long. But then again, I knew my friends wouldn't lie to me. If Harry claims he saw Ron with another girl then I shouldn't doubt him, neither Harry nor Ginny have a reason to lie to me._

Three days is all it took for my heart to be ripped right out of my chest. It took three days for me realize that Ron is an idiot, a lying, backstabbing cheater. Three days is all it took for Draco Malfoy to spread rumors around the school that I tried to seduce him. I knew that it would get out; the worst thing about it is that he knows damn well that it's all a bunch of lies.

I awoke on a Thursday morning. I knew I had to go to school. I'd been skipping out since Monday when I found out Ron had been unfaithful. I'd been too depressed and upset to go into school, mostly embarrassed in case Slytherins gave me bother for those rumors. I told myself to suck it up and go in today. I tied my hair back in a ponytail and put foundation over my pale skin, which had bags under my brown eyes. I have not been getting much sleep recently.

S _mile Hermione, Don't let them think you're bothered. Just act normal and get through the day._

Satisfied with my appearance, I took a deep breath and made my way to the Great Hall to meet Ginny. The first thing I noticed upon entering was all the stares and sniggers I received, which all mostly came from the Slytherin table.

"Hi." Ginny says awkwardly just as I took a seat next to her. She turns her head and looks on angrily to the Slytherin table. "Ignore those fools, they obviously have nothing better to do. Heck I'll give them a piece of my mind..."

"Hello Ginny, and I do have every intention of ignoring them. So you don't need to give them a piece of your mind." I tried to keep my voice sounding normal but instead it quivered. I really hope I won't burst into tears.

"I have not seen you in a while... I was worried about you. I wanted to visit... but I didn't because I thought you would not want to see me. How are you?" Ginny lightly brushed her thumb against my shaking hand as a friendly gesture.

"I've been better," I admitted. "But I'll be fine. I can pull myself back up and go back to my normal self."

I was uncertain of whether I was speaking the truth or not, I'm not sure whether I was only saying that to convince Ginny or myself.

"Everything is going to be alright Mione. I promise you... oh and... I um... heard about the rumours..." Ginny's says tucking her hairs behind her ears looking everywhere but me. "It's bloody disgusting and disrespectful if you ask me, those pack of fools need to grow up, Malfoy especially."

"Draco Malfoy is a prat," I said almost immediately. I was surprised at that harshness added in my own voice. "None of it is true of course. That ferret walked in on me in the bathroom while I was showering after I forgot to lock the door by mistake. He probably done it on purpose so he could tell everybody false stories, that wouldn't surprise me one bit." I was sure to keep my voice low.

"I know they are not true. There is no way that you'd ever seduce Draco Malfoy." She whispered followed by a loud tut. "It'll all die down soon when they find something better to talk about. Maybe Pansy Parkinson will fall flat on her face again while posing in the corridors to impress some losers."

This made me laugh. Pansy Parkinson was a desperate piece of work all right. I briefly glance to her direction and I rolled my eyes when I see her huddled up close to a Slytherin boy whom I did not recognize. I looked away when she began to trail her fingers up his chest.

"Thanks. Did you hear from Harry... or... Ron?" I say, it was a struggle to say his name but I surprised myself in doing it.

"I have heard from Harry... but not Ron." Ginny responds cautiously.

"Did Harry say anything about Ron?" I closed my eyes. It hurt to say his name, now. My throat burned and I begin to silently pray that I don't cry.

"No he has not Hermione... Do you plan on confronting Ron?" She asked me in a serious tone making full eye contact.

"I don't know, honestly. I have not thought about it. Of course I've got to hear things from Ron's point of view... but right now... As far as I'm concerned things are over between us, at least for now anyway. He has hurt me too much. Please don't be mad at me." I beg her. The last thing I wanted was to fall out with Ginny or the rest of her family because of this situation with Ron.

"Nonsense" she says patting my back "Ron is my brother and I love him. But is a complete idiot and he does not deserve you. It's okay Hermione, I would completely understand if you wanted to end things. But just promise me that you and him will talk things through, okay?"

"Thanks, I will talk to him soon hopefully." I mumble. "But I'm so scared that things are going to be awkward with your family and I now... especially your mother. Thats if things are over between Ron and I..."

Ginny laughed and took a large bite of her fruit salad."Everything is going to be just fine. My mother thinks of you as one of her own children, she'd never let things get in the way of family. And we consider you as family, anyway."

"Okay Gin... thanks." I say feeling somewhat sad. I poured myself out a glass of orange juice, I didn't want to speak of Ron anymore.

"Hermione just to let you know I'm here for you always. You know that if you ever need somebody to confide in or talk to please come to me, I'm a good listener. I know you, you keep your emotions locked inside of you... and believe me; it helps to talk about things" Ginny reassures me, but I could see the worry in her eyes

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind" I tell her.

The day went by like a blur. I did not feel like having dinner in the great hall, so I decided to go on straight back to the common room. As I was walking down the silent isolated corridors I came to a halt when I saw two figures in front of me. The two males were Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

I let out a frustrated groan.

Why couldn't I just have a normal day without coming into contact with someone I hate!?

"There's the mud blood, we have been looking all over for you." spat Goyle as he took a single step forward.

"What do you two want and why were you looking for me?" I asked calmly, taking one step back.

"Considering the fact that you're stalking our mate Draco like a crazy woman..." said Crabbe, but I stopped him

"That's a load of rubbish, whatever he has told you is all lies. I'm not stalking him. He is a liar!" I say raising my voice, knowing that it won't do any good. The two Slytherins smirked and moved in closer and closer to me.

"You seriously think that we are going to believe you over our best mate?" whispered Goyle in a threatening voice.

"The filthy mud blood has a crush on Draco." sneers Crabbe followed by a loud mocking laugh.

"I don't have a crush on anybody. I just want to be left alone." I snapped. I wanted to get away from these two, quickly.

"Get back here mud blood, we are not finished here." says Goyle grabbing me from behind. I yanked my wand from my robe pocket and pointed it straight at Goyle, making him back away. Crabbe stepped forward, but I pointed it at him too.

"How dare you point a wand at me you filthy little mud blood!" snarled Goyle with a look of fury on his face.

"Back off, or I'll hex you both. I'm not afraid to do so." I said quickly. Crabbe looked over at Goyle and mouthed something, which I could not make out. Goyle looked confused at first, but then smirked.

"Right so mud blood. We will go.." said Goyle as him and Crabbe walked away.

I was shocked. Had I really just won a fight against not one but two Slytherins? I put my wand back into my pocket and started walking again. I began to wonder what was it that Crabbe mouthed to Goyle, it did not look good; and that evil look Goyle had on his face did not look good either. Something told me that I had to walk quicker and get back to the common room. I sped up my walking pace a little bit, I avoided running. I did not know what I was trying to get away from, but for some reason I did not feel safe.

My conscience was right. As I turned a corner I was grabbed from behind. A pair of rough hands went over my mouth whilst dragging me into an old charms classroom which is not in use anymore. I tried to scream, but the hand over my mouth prevented me from doing so. The old classroom was dark and dusty and smelt weird. I was thrown to the ground. I tried to reach for my wand in my pocket, but somebody grabbed it from my hand and threw it across the room.

"Oh no you don't mud blood, you're never going to use a wand on us." I immediately recognised the voice which belonged to Gregory Goyle. I held my breath. Crabbe who was on the other side of the room switched on a light, it was not very strong, but I could still see the two Slytherins.

"What do you want?" I roared stumbling to my feet. Goyle immediately grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me down to the ground again.

"Teaching you a lesson; which is not to mess with Slytherins." he spat whilst rolling up his sleeves.

"But I've done nothing." I cried out. "Just let me go, We don't have to cross paths again. I won't talk to you both ever again. Please..."

"For starters, you stalk Draco and then you point a wand at us. Who do you think you are you little Gryffindor bitch?" yelled Crabbe. Before I could react I felt a fist pound across my face. I grabbed my swollen cheek in pain. I looked up to see Goyle with a look of anger and hatred in his eyes.

"Stop please." I begged. "Let me-"

"Oh so now the mud blood is begging. I don't think I'll stop.." he said as he gave me another punch across the cheek. I whimpered. This time Crabbe decided to join in by kicking me in the hips as I lay on the cold stone ground unable to move.

"NO! STOP!" I screamed in pain as I grabbed the side of my waist. It hurt badly and I was in too much of a state to figure out what was wrong.

Goyle and Crabbe both smirked at each other. I stumbled weakly to my feet. Crabbe grabbed me and pressed me up against the wall and held me there while Goyle punched me in the stomach over and over. I took it as a no that they were not going to stop when I asked them. The more I tried to fight back, the more they proved to be much stronger than me. After being kicked and punched in the stomach many times, I could not feel it any more. I closed my eyes and waited for it all to stop. One of them grabbed me by the hair and dragged me and pushed me to the ground. I screamed in pain, but every time I screamed I got a punch in the mouth. I could feel the blood oozing down from my lip. It was going to be all horrible and swollen. Every punch/kick I took was unbearable _. 'This is how I'm going to die'_ I thought to myself. I was going to beg the Slytherins to stop again, but I was too weak to even open my mouth; instead I shut my eyes tighter waiting for it to stop. I don't know long long it was when they stopped, maybe it was minutes, maybe it was hours, or seconds. I really don't care.

"I think the mud blood has learned her lesson now." said Crabbe cruelly as he looked at my fragile and beaten up body laughing.

"Yeah, But if she ever tries anything with us ever again, it won't be just kicks and punches she will be getting." sneered Goyle as he and Crabbe both backed away from me at the same time.

"Come on Goyle lets go. Let's leave mud blood here, she can die for all we care." said Crabbe. Goyle nodded in agreement and both the Slytherins made their way towards the door before giving me one last look of hated. The door slammed behind them. I tried to shift my body to get up, but I physically could not move. My whole body felt broken and numb. I moved my hand very slowly up to my face, I then looked at my hand, and there was blood all over it. I also looked down at my blood stained shirt, not wanting to know which part of me it came from. I whimpered in pain as I closed my eyes, hoping that somebody would find me, anybody, I did not care who it was as long as it was somebody. It could be Ron for all I care (which I know is highly unlikely) but at least it's somebody.

All of a sudden I heard the door handle move then the old door creak. Excitement rushed through me; I was finally going to get out of here. Still weak and numb, I weakly opened my eyes to see a tall male with blonde hair standing at the doorway looking somewhat shocked.

"Granger?" he said in a quiet voice

"M...Malfoy" I got out of me

Everything went black then.


	6. Chapter 6: Healing Her

**Draco POV**

I was walking down the corridors minding my own business until I saw Goyle and Crabbe run out of the old charms classroom. What the hell were they doing? I shrugged it off. As I continued walking past the old classroom I heard a sort whimper. What the hell was going on? I frowned, I was also curious to see who was in the class room. I slowly turned the metal door knob and pushed the door open. The room was dimly lit and very cold. I stepped in the doorway and scanned the room. My eyes examined every bit of the room until they stopped on a body on the floor. I looked at the girl, she was sweating and her white shirt was blood soaked and her lip was split.

"Granger?" I say in a horrified voice, shocked at what is right in front of me. It hit me then that Crabbe and Goyle have to be responsible for this. There was no other reason, why did they do it?

"M...Malfoy" she weakly whispered. She slowly closed her eyes, she had passed out. I stood there dumbfounded as I looked at the badly beaten and fragile girl on the cold stone floor. Should I just leave her or should I just take her to the hospital wing? I mean we are supposed to be enemies, I should leave her here. I stood there having a silent battle with myself; should I take her or leave her?

I considered leaving her, but I could not let her stay here and possibly die. I had watched too many people die in my time, including Dumbledore. I was given the mission by Voldemort to kill him, but I failed and Snape done the job. I clenched my jaw at the memory, that day I watched a man die and could do nothing about it. All my life I had been living under the command of my father and the other death eaters, I had been forced to become a death eater due to my father's actions. I am no longer one now but I still have that dark mark on my arm which reminds me every single day. My father is in azgaban now but I wish he were dead. I hate him and he hates my bloody guts. If he were to ever see me again he'd kill me, no hesitation. I took a deep breath, despite her being a mud blood I felt the urge to take her.

I sighed as I scooped Grangers fragile tiny body up in my arms. I felt a bit awkward holding her at first, but I got her is a good position so I could get a good grip on her.

Dinner was still going on in the great hall so I would be able to get back to the common room before anybody sees. I quickly walked through the corridors and I reached my destination about 10 minutes later. I stepped into the common room and carefully laid Grangers body across the sofa. I stood there with my hands on my hips.

"What the bloody hell are you going to do with her now Draco" I mentally thought to myself. I knew I should have taken her to the hospital wing, but dinner was just over now and I did not want people to get suspicious if I was holding a mud blood that happened to be covered in blood down the halls. The hospital wing was out of the question for now.

I could not just leave her there and let her bleed.

"Why should you care Draco." I thought to myself.

I did not know if I cared or not. I should feel hate towards Granger, but for some reason I did not feel hate. But I did not like her either, I was so confused.

I looked down at Grangers body that looked to have been getting worse by the minute. I still was trying to figure out what to do. Then an idea popped into my head. I knew I was probably going to regret it, but there was no way that I was going to let another person die, despite that she was my enemy, she still did not deserve to die. I got my wand from my bedroom and rushed to Grangers side. I examined her face, her lip was split, and I decided to start with that. I remembered a few healing spells, I just hoped it worked. I put my wand over her swollen lips

I pointed my wand to her lip, To my surprise the wound on her lip closed up and left nothing but a tiny scar. I smiled to myself. I did the same to a few bruises and cuts on her face and hands. I then came to her bloodied shirt. It was obviously injured underneath. I slowly lifted her shirt until it reached a little bit above the damage. There was a very large bruise and some cuts; it occurred to me after a few minutes that some bones were broken. Luckily I had known a spell that was supposed to heal broken bones.

I muttered the first healing spell that came into my head. It took a few minutes, but then I heard her bones crack into place. I smiled with relief.

I put my wand away and sat on the other couch, to wait for Grange to wake up. It then really occurred to me that I actually healed a mud blood. If the Slytherins and my family found out about this.. it would not turn out well at all.

"What the hell have you done Draco" I screamed at myself, slammed my fist into the couch. Its bad enough living in fear of my father every day... but this... healing a mud blood. Why the hell did I do it? The most annoying thing is that I did not know why I did it either.

My thoughts were interrupted by a movement from the couch. I darted my head up, which was buried in my hands.

Granger fluttered her eyes open. She looked shocked and confused. She put her hand to her lip, then her ribcage. She was obviously astonished that she could feel no pain. She looked at me, my eyes locked with hers. I never really noticed how beautiful her dark brown eyes actually were.

She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again.

After a couple of seconds of awkward silence, Granger was the one to break the silence.

She asked me something which I did not know the answer to myself...

"Draco why did you heal me" she asks in a soft voice.


End file.
